


The Autobiographical Stories of Dr. Jonathan Crane: One Shots

by scythesandserum



Category: DCU
Genre: Crows, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Jonathan Crane, Tags are gonna grow as I add more one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scythesandserum/pseuds/scythesandserum
Summary: This crow ends up being Almond, the first of many crows in the murder Jonathan becomes a part of. Almond hangs out at Jonathan's house the most of all the crows, and he's strangely friendly, even for a crow.





	The Autobiographical Stories of Dr. Jonathan Crane: One Shots

_Ah._ Today really is a nice day. I casually closed the book I had been reading for the past hour or so. _Little Women_. I stood up from the grass under the tree, and a small breeze gently pushed my hair across my forehead. I glanced again at the scenery beneath the cloudy, dim sky. Finally, it was fall again. Nearly all the leaves still clung to their respective trees, but there was no doubt that this was fall weather. I sighed out of contentedness, with a hint of a smile, and started to walk across the sparsely-populated park. I felt the organic sensation of the grass beneath my feet. The texture of the dirt told me that it had rained a day or two ago, and I could tell from the sky that it was likely to rain once more within a couple hours. The wind momentarily picked up, hesitantly pulling against my jacket. The clouds were quickly dragged along over my head. I walked past the old, wooden bench and noticed a bird hopping around a few yards away. It was a crow. Handsome bird. I paused on my journey home to watch it frolic among the blades of grass. For a moment it pointed its dark beak in my direction, dark eyes glistening, before continuing its playful dance. I watched the breeze ruffling its pitch-colored feathers. Again it turned towards me, tilting its head as if asking me to join its game. I smiled. I reached into my pocket for the plastic sandwich bag of nuts I’d brought to snack on. The crinkling of the bag mystified the bird, and it hopped a couple feet closer. Surprisingly friendly for some reason. Slowly, I crouched down and held out an almond in the palm of my hand. The crow flitted around, studying it from different angles. I gently set the nut in the grass and stepped back. Once the crow decided that the nut was, indeed, edible, it quickly glanced up at me before snatching it up and swallowing it whole. It looked up at me again, its body twitching, as if politely asking if the source of the first nut had more. I chuckled and took one more almond out of the bag. The crow watched intently. I dropped the new snack an arm’s length in front of me, and the crow snapped up the second nut, with more confidence this time. It turned its little head upward at me and cawed. I laughed. “That’s all,” I said. “No more for you.” Still, its eyes gazed up at me, curious and intent. Smiling, I gently stood up and began to walk towards my home again. After a few steps, I heard the crow flap its wings and take flight. I felt a sudden weight on my left shoulder. I turned my head, and there was the crow, staring me right in the face. I grinned at it. “You fucking nut.” It cawed in my ear as its response. I gave a short laugh and continued walking home under the cloudy fall sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This crow ends up being Almond, the first of many crows in the murder Jonathan becomes a part of. Almond hangs out at Jonathan's house the most of all the crows, and he's strangely friendly, even for a crow.


End file.
